The Broken RedHead and the Golden Haired Player
by Madi Winchester
Summary: Clary has a messed up family. Abusive father, deceased brother, and her mother left her when she was three. Now, Clary goes around playing all the guys, and getting drunk. Will a certain golden haired boy change her mind on life and the meaning of love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I had this fanfiction idea for a while, and so I have started writing! Here is Chapter 1, I really hope you enjoy! :) characters are a bit OOC but they won't be as much as the story goes on**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters.. Just the plot :) all credits go to the wonderful and talented Cassandra Clare!**

 **Rated T for language and suggestive scenes that may be inappropriate for anyone 12 and under**

Prologue

"You piece of shit!" Valentine Morgenstern yells at a seven year old Clarissa Morgenstern as he slams the front door. Clary had tears in her eyes and was backed up in a corner, her little pink teddy bear snug in her arms. Tears stained her face as Valentine yelled at his seven year old daughter. "How come you can't do anything right?! This is why your mother left.. Because you are useless and a piece of trash! Go to your room!" He throws an empty beer bottle at the wall above Clary and it shatters, she lets out a loud scream as glass falls over her, cutting her skin. She sobs as Valentine drags her to her room, pulling her by her hair. He shoves her in hard and locks her inside. She stayed there for three days without food, without water, without a bathroom. It was then that Clary realized that nothing was going to get better.

Chapter 1

{Present Day}

Clary sat on a bar stool in a bar, alone, glass in hand. She gulped down the rest of her drink and called the bartender for another. He gave her a few more rounds and she kept on asking for more. Eventually a tall man with brown hair, ice blue eyes and a captivating smile sat down next to her and ordered a drink for himself and for her.

"What'll it be?" He asks Clary with a smirk on his face.

"Just tell him I'll have the usual." She takes a sip from her glass and downs it all down as the bartender hands her an almost overflowing cup of vodka. She takes a couple of sips when the man says,

"What brings a fine lady like you to a place like this?"

"A man done me wrong.."

"What did he do?"

"Absolutely nothing.." Clary says seductivley, "but he's about to." She grabs him by the collar and stands up, he does as well. "How about we take this someplace.. Private?" The man nods about quickly, following Clary as she starts to move. She looks at the Bartender and he nods to a room in the back, which Clary leads the man towards. Once inside, she undoes the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off and feeling his muscles. She kisses him deeply, he kisses back, placing his hands firmly on her hips and pushing her towards the bed. He starts to undo the waistband of her black skin tight jeans and pulls them off slowly, then puts his hands up her shirt and pulls her shirt off. She still kisses him as she slips him out of his pants and flips them over on the bed so she's on top of him.

"What did I do to get a girl like you.."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Clary whispers and he seals the space between them, rolling them over and kissing her hard, she smiles. There were always nights like these...

•••

"Clary, when are you gonna stop coming in here, hooking up with every guy you see for a one night stand?" Magnus, the bartender asks Clary after what happened that night. She just smiles at him and said, "When I'm done having fun." Magnus rolls his eyes as he closes up the Bar.

"Come on, kid. We're closing soon. Don't want your daddy bein mad do ya?" It's Clary's turn to roll her eyes.

"He can't control me. Yes, he abuses me. But I'm gonna teach him a lesson someday." She replies coldly, the thought of Valentine made her want to puke.

"Okay. Well if you ever need anywhere to stay.. I'm always there. Don't forget you can call."

"Yeah. I won't. See you tomorrow, Magnus." Clary tells Magnus then walks out of the Bar. She calls a Taxi home and awaits the long night ahead of her and the horrible hangover yet to come.

•••

"WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE?!" Valentine screams at Clary once she arrives at her and Valentines small apartment on the outskirts of town. She just keeps walking to her bedroom but Valentine stops her. "Listen here you little BITCH," he spits at her. "Your mom left you with ME. So that means you have to follow MY rules and answer MY questions, got it?!" That was it.

"Yes. I DO. But I'm freaking 17 now, Valentine! I do what I want to! I'm not your little bitch anymore! Now piss off!" Clary full on explodes at valentine.

"Come back here right now, missy."

"You know what? No." She says, "I'm done with your shit." Before he can reply or do anything, Clary's going upstairs, locking her door and getting a bag together. She stuffs all of her clothes in one backpack, her toiletries in her toiletry bag, and snacks and food and water and drinks and stuff in a duffel bag. She kept food and drinks and all that in her room for when Valentine would keep her locked up in there. She had a secret stash. Soon, she's climbing out her window, which was only about a foot off the ground, and is making her way towards the highway.

"TAXI!" She hollers when she's far enough away from her house. A taxi pulls up and she hops in, telling the person an address. She then calls Magnus and tells him what happened. He gladly says she can stay and she tells him she is on her way. Once she hangs up, she takes her first real deep breath in a long time.

•••

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Magnus. It will only be for a couple days until Valentine cools down." Clary tells Magnus as she sits on his couch in her black spaghetti strap tank and 101 Dalmatians pajama pants. She sips on a cup of warm tea, letting it soothe her throat. She leans back against the comforting sofa and closes her eyes, falling asleep.

•••

{The Next Day-Friday}

"WAKE. UP!" Clary awakes to Magnus repeatedly hitting her with a bright pink sparkly pillow. She groans and rolls over, covering her face. "Don't you have school today? I mean, I don't, but you do.." Crap! Clary completely forgot about school! She rolls, falling off the couch. She grabs some clothes from her bag and heads to the bathroom for a shower. Once out she gets out she slips on a black tank top and red skinny jeans with black boots. She puts her fiery red curls up into a ponytail and places bobby pins here and there to set the out of place hairs in their place. She puts on a sweep of mascara and some liquid eyeliner as well as a light red lipstick. Happy with her look, she heads out of the bathroom and grabs her school bag.

"Bye, Magnus!" She calls out as she heads out and to school.

•••

Clary walks down the hallway, school books in hand when her best friend Simon walks up to her, quickly falling into step beside her.

"What's up, Clare?" He asks.

"Nothing, just a bit.. Tired and dizzy and my head is killing me." She replies.

"Let me guess.. You were out again last night." She just nods and rubs her eyes. "Clary, that's not good for you, you need to stop." Simon tells her.

"But it helps calm me down. It helps make me feel good about myself."

"You don't NEED to! You have the perfect life. Come on, Clary."

"You know what, Simon? Until you're going to be supportive about what I'm doing, which I enjoy by the way, don't talk to me." Clary says angrily, storming off and to her classes.

•••

It was now lunchtime and Clary and Simon hadn't talked since Clary's outburst in the hallway. Clary sighed as she sat alone at a table near the edge of the cafeteria, picking at her food. She had felt sick all day and her head was pounding from the hangover. She hadn't noticed a tray being sat down across from her until somebody cleared their throat. She looked up, she probably looked like a monster, bags under her eyes and she was very skinny, almost like a stick. Valentine did that, told her she was fat and needed to be skinnier. Also because he would starve her for days on end.

"Hi." She says quietly. "I didn't see you there."

"It's ok. What's your name?" The boy asks. He had golden blonde hair, golden eyes, golden skin.. Golden everything.

"Clary. What's yours?" She asks, still picking at her food.

"Jace." He takes a bite of the food. "I saw you were alone, and it's not like me to leave a beautiful girl alone."

"Uh huh. Where is she?"

"Well I'm looking at her." Clary blushes for the first time in what seems like forever.

"I uh.. Have a boyfriend." She tells Jace.

"Oh yeah?" Jace asks. "What's his name?"

"Simon." She lies, thinking of the first person who comes to mind.

"Oh really now? When can I meet this so called 'Simon'?" He puts emphasis on Simons name.

"Right now, he's over there." She says, pointing to where Simon sits at a table with a girl with raven hair and brown eyes. There was also a boy with jet black hair and ice blue eyes, he looked like a Senior. Clary didn't even know those people.

"The NERD? Come on, babe. You can do better."

"Please don't call me 'babe.'" Clary tells Jace politely, getting up to take care of her tray. She sits back down after doing so, and then the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Jace slips a paper into Clary's hand then leaves, a smirk on his face. She looks down at the paper to see a seven digit number scribbled on the paper. She rolls her eyes and puts the paper in her pocket then heads to class.

•••

School was out and Clary was headed over to the Bar to start her night of fun. She opens the bar doors, causing them to jingle, and she sits in her usual spot. The middle bar stool at the counter. Magnus is there, cleaning glasses, filling them, occasionally dropping them or yelling at drunk teenagers. It was only midday, why were they here? She doesn't even start drinking until about 6:30. The time passes quickly as Clary chats with Magnus, glancing at people who walk in every now and then. By now it was already 7:00 and Clary gets gets her first drink. She tips the glass to her lips and the liquid soothes her throat, even though it was alcohol. She gets another shot, then another, and finally is on her fifteenth shot when someone sits down beside her. Her vision was a little blurry, she's never drank this much.

"May I buy you a drink, beautiful?" The man asks. He was tall and well built, with curly black hair and green eyes. She smiles at him and kissed him, she was a bit loopy.

"I just want you." The man ordered a few drinks and guzzled them, he had had about three now and Clary ordered him one more and herself one more as well. Magnus looks a bit unsure but he does it anyways.

"Can we pay for all this?" The man slurs a bit.

"Oh, don't worry hun," Clary starts, "I have a tab." And with that she's pulling him into the other room and they're shedding their clothes and are sprawled on the bed in an intense position. She kisses him and he trails kisses down her neck and she groans in pleasure, she was so drunk. Soon the man falls asleep like they usually do and Clary heads back out to the bar.

"That was quite fun.." Clary slurs to Magnus as she walks in. She gets closer to him, she just wanted to kiss him.. She touches their foreheads and is trailing her hands down his body, he looks reluctant but she kisses him anyways, trying to unbutton his shirt but he stops her and pulls her away from him.

"Woah. Clary. You're drunk. Lets get you home. I'm closing up early tonight." He says, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his car.

•••

Clary awakes in a REALLY bright room, she moans loudly at the brightness. Her head pounds and she feels like she's gonna barf. She gets up and stumbles to find the bathroom. She finally does and when she finds the toilet, she throws up all of the alcohol she consumed last night. She feels someone holding her hair up and sees Magnus. She smiles. He was always there for her.

"Man.." Clary says when she's done, "I can't remember anything last night really."

"Well that's a good thing I guess." Magnus replies, handing Clary a glass of water and two tylenols. She takes them gladly, and finishes the water.

"Can you get me some more please?" She asks Magnus politely. He nods and she gets up from her kneeling position and heads to the living room and turns on the tv. She scrolls through the shows and finds something good to watch, a show called 'The Flash' which she loved. Magnus returns with the glass of water and she takes a few sips, then sets it on the table beside her. She was really tired. She just wanted to sleep..

•••

"Clary, get up, it's four in the afternoon and I have to go to work." Magnus tells Clary. Her eyes flicker open and she yawns. She felt a hell lot better. Wait! She needed to go to the bar..

"I'm coming with you." She groans as she gets up.

"No. You need a break from the bar." Magnus tells her. She sighs.

"Magnus, I do this for a living basically. Please let me go."

"Fine. But tomorrow you're not going."

"Deal."

•••

At the bar, Magnus goes behind the counter and Clary sits in her usual spot. Magnus hands her a glass of vodka and she takes a few sips, then lays her head down on the counter. He puts a few shots in front of her and she downs them all in a few seconds, then asks for a few more. He obeys, and she drinks those quickly. Soon, it's about 6:00 and there is already a guy next to her, staring at her.

"May I buy you a drink?" He asks in a familiar British accent.

"Mm hmm. Maybe later you could get me something else.." She looks to see the boy had golden hair and eyes to match. His skin was a golden tone as well and he was a tall, broad man. It was Jace.

"Oh, uh.. Hi Jace." Clary says awkwardly. He smiles, revealing clean white teeth with a chip in the front tooth. It actually looked good on him. She smiles sheepishly at him.

"Well.. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh yeah. Sure. I would just like a beer please." Jace nods and orders, then Magnus hands her a tall glass of Beer. She drinks it all in about one minute, her vision was getting a bit hazy again. She sees Jace, so hot and gorgeous in all his golden beauty. Yet.. She felt like he was different. He wasn't just one of her boy toys. She felt like he could be more than that.. God, what was this boy doing to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- ok I'm finally making a second chapter to this story, but I'm going to write in first person, suggested by Echomuse (Guest), because I wrote she a lot at the beginning of sentences are anywhere really, which I agree with and to me it's just easier to write in first person so that is what I'm going to do :) anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 2! :)**

Chapter 2

Jace POV

There she sat, in front of me on a barstool. Clary drank from her glass, then looked towards me.

"What are you staring at?" She asks me.

"The most beautiful girl I've seen."

"You must be extremely drunk." Clary states after looking around and not finding anyone, realizing I was talking about her. "Although I do get many guys.. Oh, here's the first one." A kind of short blonde boy comes up, he had light hazel eyes and tan skin. He looked like he'd had more than a few drinks and like he wanted to get into Clary's pants, which for some reason upset me a lot. Clary walks off with the boy as I sit at the bar, anger overwhelming me. I order a few drinks and the bartender–who I know as Magnus–delivers. He sets them on the counter in front of me and says,

"I can tell you're head over heels for that girl." I sigh and he continues. "But don't get too caught up in trying to win her over. She's a girl who breaks hearts. She'll tear you apart from the inside out. She's not the type for.. You know, relationships."

"Then why'd she go with that guy?" I ask.

"Ah. You see, that's not a relationship. It's just a little fun, she calls it." He tells me. Wow, she was kind of like me.. Yet, she has already changed me. I was curious, so I walk back to the room I saw Clary go into with that guy. I open the door a peek to see them on the bed, clothes shed and in a very... Interesting position. They were caught in a passionate kiss and didn't notice, the guys hand was in Clary's black lace underwear. She was moaning and grinding herself against him and I felt disgusted. But I'd done this.. But this girl was different. I needed to be with this girl.

Clary POV

{Later at Magnus' House}

"Clary, that Jace guy really likes you." Magnus tells me as I get changed. I was used to changing in front of people, so I didn't mind it. Magnus though, feeling like he was being rude, was looking away and shielding his eyes.

"Yeah. He likes me as much as I like watermelon." I reply, slipping on some sweatpants and loose hanging shirt.

"But you hate watermelon.."

"Exactly."

"Okay, then." Magnus replies, he walks into the Kitchen and grabs me a glass of water. I take it once he gets back along with two tylenols, my head was killing me. Soon I'm getting a call on my cell phone. It was a random number, but I answer it anyways.

"Hey, Clare." I hear Jace from the other side of the line.

"It's Clary." I reply.

"I know."

"How did you get my number anyways?" I ask, confused. I don't ever remember giving him my number tonight.

"Magnus gave it to me while you were.. Off doing things." He tells me. I look at Magnus a bit upset and say,

"Oh did he now?"

"Mm hmm. Anyways. Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend? We could go to the movies. Or go on a picnic."

"A picnic sounds nice." I tell him.

"So does that mean you say yes...?"

"Yes. It does."

{The Next Day}

I wake up at around noon, my head still pounding and I felt sick. I eventually throw up, emptying all the alcohol from me. I go and take a shower, the cool water falls down me, helping me to relax. Once out, I slip on a loose hanging white silk and lace shirt and some short jean shorts. I throw my hair up into a messy bun, like usual, and I apply a sweep of mascara to my lashes, liquid eyeliner, and light pink lipstick on my lips.

"Clary, what do you want to do today?" Magnus says from the other side of the bathroom door. I open it up and say,

"I don't know. What's today again?"

"Sunday."

"Um.. I don't know."

"I think you need to go to church."

"But.. But.. I don't know what to do at church!" I exclaim.

"Well then you definitely need to go to church." Magnus grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the house and to his car. We grab something to eat quickly from McDonalds and then get to church. Service was just starting. I had my sunglasses on, even inside, and there were bags under my eyes and I looked sick. We walk in while the Person in front is preaching and we take a seat in the back. People look at us, Magnus with his bright dyed hair and sparkly clothes and me with the look of a girl who had a really bad hangover. I sigh. This was gonna be a long service..

•••

"...Amen!" I jolt up to the sound of everyone yelling 'Amen.' Crap! I fell asleep in church! I don't even know what they talked about.. Soon the Person.. The Preacher.. The Pastor, whatever, walks up to Magnus and I.

"How long have you two been together?" He asks politely.

"Oh, uh..." I trail off, "we aren't dating."

"Oh. Well you guys are welcome here any time.." Magnus and I both hear the unspoken message the guy was sending our way. "Y'all need Jesus." He didn't say it out loud, but it was obvious it was on his mind. We thank him and head out, I fall asleep in the car.

Jace POV

I didn't quite know whenever Clary and I were doing out on a date... But I was so damn excited. I've never felt this way and I was so excited that she said yes and we'd be going on a picnic. The perfect first date. 'How did you get someone like her? She's a rare girl. She doesn't even show she's beautiful, she doesn't try. Great, now I'm talking to myself.' I eventually lean back in the chair and drift off to sleep, Clary still fresh on my mind.

•••

Clary POV

{That Afternoon}

Jace called me. While I was at church. I stare at my phone, looking at his number. But why would he call me? Just to talk? I don't know. I dial his number and he eventually picks up on the third ring.

"Sup, Clare." He says.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller ID."

"Ah. Anyway. When is our date?" I ask him.

"Uh.. I don't know. How about now?"

"I don't know.."

"I'll pick you up at five." Then he hangs up. I groan then look at the clock. It was 3:30. I only had an hour and a half to get ready.

"Hey, Magnus!" I holler through the apartment, looking for him.

"Yes, Clary?" Magnus replies from his bedroom. I walk into it and ask,

"What should I wear to Jace and I's date? He's picking me up at five and we're going on a picnic." I tell him. Magnus rubs his chin.

"Hmm.. Just wear some skinny jeans and a kind of dressy shirt. I think that would be good for a picnic date." He says.

"Okay. Thanks, Magnus." I smile brightly at him and go to my room, where I pick out some clothes from my bag. I slip the outfit on, which consisted of faded denim skinny jeans, a white tank top under a nice red sweater and some red flats. I put my hair up in a loose bun, where my bangs hang out in the front in curls. I smile at my reflection and now it was 4:25. I still had a lot of time. I guess I could.. I don't know.

"Magnus, I'm bored." I say to Magnus when I see him on the couch. I sit next to him and watch the movie he's watch with him, which was Spider-Man. I then close my eyes and fall asleep, I was tired.

•••

I wake up, my head pounding and my eyes feel heavy. I see Jace with a basket in his hand standing next to Magnus looking at me.

"Oh, uh.. Hi." I say sheepishly, getting into a sitting position. Wow. I hadn't been to the bar at all. "Magnus, the bar.." I trail off.

"No, Clary. You have a date with Jace and yesterday we made a deal where you wouldn't be going to the bar at all today."

"Uhh. Fine. Well I'm going out with Jace. Bye, Magnus." And I take Jace's hand and walk out of the room with him.

•••

"This is a nice place." I say. We were sitting on a dark blue blanket on a nice green grass right by a beautiful lake. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful shine on the lake and showing the reflection of the sun. I smile and stick my hand in, the water was cold. I continue to eat the food Jace brought and I lay back against the blanket, Jace lays next to me. I look at him, the sun shone on him, making his hair and even brighter gold. I just wanted to run my fingers through that hair, to kiss his beautiful looking lips, to feel his smooth skin. 'No. Stop, Clary. You can't fall for this boy. You just.. Use them, to hide your pain.' But Jace was different.

"So, Jace. Tell me about yourself." I say. He looks at me and smirks.

"Well, if you're so interested in my family.."

"Just tell me about yourself. I don't care what you say. You'll look hot doing it anyways."

"What?"

"Oh um.. Nothing." He grins and I just sigh. I walked into that.

"Well.. My father was murdered when I was ten, and my mother left me at a young age. I live with Robert and Maryse Lightwood, who adopted me. They have three biological children: Alec, Isabelle, and Max. Then there's me."

"Wow. I'm.. I'd say I'm sorry, but I know that saying "I'm sorry for your loss" isn't what most people want to hear." I tell Jace, "I mean, yeah, your fathers death is sad, but saying "I'm sorry" isn't helping, because it just might.. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm just rambling, you're probably not even listening. I'm sorry." Jace grabs my hand and entwines our fingers.

"Don't be. You're cute when you ramble. And thanks.. You're the first who kind of understands. Anyways. Tell me about yourself."

"Okay.. But be warned, I have a bad history." I say shyly. "My father has always been abusive. He would abuse my mother, but never us. Finally, my mother left. So then, Valentine started to abuse Jon and I. Jon would always protect me, but one day he was in a car wreck and died on the spot. So I was stuck with my abusive father." I continue. "He abuses me every night, I have scars, mental and physical. I've never told anyone this.."

"It's ok. You need to tell people. That's serious." He tells me. I nod as a tear slips from my eye. He wraps his arms around me and I bury my head in his chest, crying for the first time in eight years. I guess some things could change. I smile. I guess Jace is just what I need to be a better person. I could change, I really could. And it's all thanks to Jace. Oh, Jace.. What was he doing to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hey, I'm here again :) please check out my other stories on tmi, 'Clace in High School' and also 'Who Said I Wanted a Sister?'. I also have a series of one shots called 'Clace: A Moment to Remember'. Thanks :) anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Clary POV

It was a week after Jace and I's date, I'd been to the bar a few times, but I was always thinking about Jace when I was with a guy. I sigh, what was Jace doing to me? We were going on our second date at a place called Taki's somewhere here in Brooklyn. I'd never been there or heard of it before, but Jace says it's the best. Right now I was sitting on a bench in the park, tired as hell. I felt so tired and sick, I'd been to the bar last night, had a few drinks, then went into that room with a guy. But I didn't feel the same anymore.. Oh my God. Jace really was changing me. I can feel myself drifting off into sleep, when I felt someone sit next to me, their legs touching mine. At this point, I didn't even care, I just wanted to sleep in the fresh air.

"Tired, Red?" I hear the familiar voice of Jace, and I groan in my head. Couldn't I just be left alone for five minutes?

"Hey, Goldilocks." I tease, smiling. I look over at him, and he has a fake look of hurt on his face. I laugh, it was the first time I'd laughed in a while. I was no longer staying at Magnus's, I just wanted to move in but I was waiting for something really bad to happen, but I don't know why I just move in now. I sigh, holding my head in my hands. Last night I went home and my father was there, in his chair with a beer bottle as always. He had told me how 'worthless' I was and should have never been born, and had punched me in the face and kicked me against the wall. It was decided, I'm going to live with Magnus. This morning I had put a good amount of concealer and foundation to cover the bruise, hoping for no one to see it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look down." Jace says, eyeing me worriedly.

"Don't I always." I mumble. "I'm fine, thanks." I give him a sly smile and when it starts to downpour, Jace offers to walk me home. We're outside Magnus's door when he just stares at me, worried and anger in his eyes. His right hand cups my cheek and he rubs his thumb gently over my bruise.

"Who did this to you?" He stares worriedly at me and I sigh.

"It was no one." I reply, not moving his hand from my face.

"Clary, tell me. What happened?"

"It's none of your business, okay!? You're not my boyfriend." I shove his hand away and stomp inside the apartment, slamming the door shut, leaving Jace standing alone in the rain. Okay, maybe I was a bit hard on him, but he shouldn't have pried into my personal life. It was none of his business. But still, he was just worrying about me, and I felt bad for yelling. I sit on Magnus's couch, resting my head in my hands as I cry for the first time in a while. My usually fiery red hair was a dull brownish red from the rain and the curls had straightened out and my hair was now matted. I cry, letting the tears flow down my cheeks, letting out small hiccups from time to time. I yelled at Jace, probably hurting his feelings, and I was now crying over it. Jace Wayland really was changing me. He was changing the way I acted, in every way. I went to the bar less, and it's probably soon that I won't even go at all. All because of him. How could one boy change everything about me? How? Jace Wayland truly was a miracle. And.. He was my miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey guys! So, so far my system is working. I'm sorry my chapters have been short lately, but I am seriously trying to make them longer. We'll see how that works out.. Anyway here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Oh. My. God, what have I done? I just shoved Jace away, and he was only caring and worrying about me. What the hell was wrong with me? Anytime someone tries helping I push them away and try to stay away from them. But that's the thing. I didn't want to stay away from Jace. He's intrigued me, attracted my attention. He's changed my ways, changed me. What I do. And I just yelled at him. All the things he's done, care about me, worry about me and try to help me, and I yelled at him. It's been a week since I last saw him, and not seeing him, his beautiful golden hair, eyes, skin, golden everything. I haven't seen since that day. And it was slowly killing me.

"Hey, Clary." Magnus walks into his - well, our now - apartment and sits down next to me on the couch.

"Hey, Magnus." I reply, hanging my head in my hands.

"Still thinking of Jace?" He asks me, looking at me worriedly. I hadn't eaten in days, I felt too depressed to. I also hadn't gone out at all. I'd skipped school, going to the bar, going out anywhere. I don't respond, and Magnus sighs. "Clary. You need to call him. Tell him what's been going on."

"But I barely know him!" I say, but immediately think back to our first date. When he told me about his life, how his father had died and his mother had left him. I sigh in defeat. "Magnus. I have to go somewhere." I get up, heading to my bedroom and grabbing some clothes and taking a shower. Once I'm done, I slip on a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and some black converse. "I'll be back soon!" I holler to Magnus before I close the front door and head out and to the House of Isabelle Lightwood. I was friends with her and had been to her house a couple of times, and Jace had told me he lived with her. So, that's how I end up at Isabelle Lightwoods doorstep, wrapping my arms around myself and awaiting for someone to answer the door. I was hoping Izzy would answer, giving me time before I saw Jace to cool down, but with my luck Jace answered.

"What do you want, Aline." Jace snarls and then when he sees me his eyes widen. "Oh! Hi, Clary. Do you uh.. Wanna come in?"

"That'd be great. I really need to talk to you." I say and walk in, turning to face him. "Can we talk somewhere private? Like your room?" I ask him, nervous to tell him what happened, but he already knew about my father abusing me.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." Jace smiles weakly and leads me up to his room, which was oddly very tidy and plain. "What did you need to tell me?" He asks, sitting down on his bed while I sit down next to him.

"I wanted to say sorry, for snapping at you last week. It's just.. I don't normally tell people about what happens. Or have anyone who cares about me so much. Besides Simon and Magnus of course. They're like family."

"Look, I understand. But about that bruise.." Jace trails off. "Was it your father? You can tell me, you can trust me." I nod, looking up at him.

"Yeah.."

"You need to do something about it, you can't just keep something like that from people. He shouldn't be abusing you." Jace cups my cheek in his palm, staring down at me worriedly. I sigh.

"I know-" I'm then cut off by him placing his lips gently against mine, bringing his other hand up and to my other cheek to where he's cupping my face in his hands. Something tells me that I should pull away, that I shouldn't be kissing Jace. Another part of me, my intuitive side of me tells me that I should kiss back. Lets just say my intuitive part wins. I respond to the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pull his face closer. We both pull away after a few seconds, breathless. I smile. My first kiss. And I know what you're thinking, I've kissed many.. Many people before. But this was the first time I'd kissed someone, and meant it. I meant the affection that I sent towards Jace, he wasn't just one of my Boy Toys. In fact, I realize that I haven't even been to the bar in a full week.

"Jace.." I whisper, smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jace asks, a slight flush in his cheeks.

"You changed me. Made me the girl I'm supposed to be. Thank you." I tell him.

"No need to thank me. You did it all on your own, you just needed to find the right path." Jace smiles sheepishly, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Clary. I want you to know, that I'll always be here for you. When you need someone, just give me a call, okay?"

"Got it. Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure. How bout we go to Taki's?"

"I'd love to. Pick me up at six." I smile at him and he walks me out and drives me home. Once at Magnus's, Jace walks me to my porch and smiles warmly at me.

"Good night, Clarissa." Gosh, he says my name so perfectly.

"Good night, Jace." I stand up on my tip toes and give him a kiss on the cheek, then head inside, reaching my fingertips up to my lips where Jace's had been not long ago. I smile to myself, then go back upstairs and lay down, the image of a certain golden boy on my mind as I close my eyes and drift off into a wonderful dream.. And I'm guessing you already know who it's about.


End file.
